Carlota and Cal
by greendogtheater
Summary: Carlota suddenly finds herself as the current target of a serial predator and the worst part, he is in her mind.
1. The Dream

17 year old Latino teenage girl Carlota Casagrande was sleeping in ehr bed late at night. She began squirming as she was having a dream that, unbeknowtest to her, would chang her life.

In her dream, Carlota is in a dark void, with no sign of light anywhere.

"Hello?" sasked Carlota.

There was no response.

"Anyone here?" she asked.

Again, there was or response.

Carlota began feeling a little frightened.

Unbeknowtest to her, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared behind her. He suddenly raised his hands and stuck his palm out to Carlota's way.

Carlota was snapped from her frightened thoughts to suddenly feel something. She looked down and saw that her stomach was rumbling and it suddenly got bigger and bigger to the point where her dress could not support her stomach's weight and the buttons flew off, culminating in her dress being open and soon stopped but at the point where she was incapable of using her legs.

"What the...How did this happen?!" demaned Carlota, "I didn't even eat anything."

Before anythong else happened, she lost her balance and tumpled backward.

"Woah, woah, woah!"

She tried to stay in place, but was unsuccessful and soon fell on her back. She tried to use her arms to push herself back up, but they were to flabby to use and her legs could not do the job either.

"Help!" She called out in the void, "I've fallen and I cannot get up!"

She suddenly heard footsteps and she looked in front of her and saw teh sam shadowy figure walking towards her.

"Oh thank heavens," said Carlota with relief, "Excuse me sir, but I really need to get up. Can you help me?"

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." said the shadowy figure ominously, walking to her seperated legs, "There will be plenty of help. Well, at least to me."

Carlota looks confused.

"What are you..."

Before she could ask, she suddenly felt something happen between her legs.

"Hey, what do you think you're..."

She didn't finish as she felt something happen between her legs. Something...bad. Sometihng that someone her age has come to know about, but she really doesn't want to experience it herself.

"Get off me! Stop doing th-AAAAHH!" she could not finish because he was still doing the unspeakable tihng to her.

This kept going on for a good minute with Carlota yelling in agony.

Suddenly, she felt the figure stop. Curious, she pushed herself up a little and saw that that he was gone.

"Where did that jerk-wad go?" inquired the obese damsel-in-distress.

Before anythign else happens, the suddenly felt a pain in her stomach again and she saw it getting bigger and bigger once again.

"Oh, give me a break!" complained Carlota.

When she kept growing, Carlota began feeling the pain in her stomach some more until suddenly, she shot herself from the spot like a rocket with a bunch of infants coming out of her. She soon sought to go upright and before long, in the darkness above her, laid a man's face with a malicious smile on it and he had short, gray hair. The face opened it's mouth and Caarlota screamed as she flew inside int before the mouth closed behind her.

Carlota shot up from her bed with a look of shock and gasped.

She looks visibly shaken as her body was, well, shaking from fear.

She got out of bed and went to the mirror in her room as she looked at her body and sighed with relief as it was it's regular size compared.

She soon returned to bed and tried to hed back to sleep, but she soon saw that man's creepy grin again and she woke back up and looks absolutely scared, probably too scared to go to sleep.


	2. Carlota Alone

Carlota got out of her room in her regular attire, but had heavy-looking bags under her eyes.

She gave a deep yawn before entering her family's apartment.

"Morning, you guys." she said drowsily.

However, she soon saw that the apartment was completely empty.

"What the...?"

She staggered around (due to her drowsiness) and soon saw a note on the fridge.

"Dear Carlota," she began to read before yawning for a moment, "In case you forgot, we decided to take a small road trip to the next town over to meet with a client your mother had in the painting busienss. You didn't want to go, so you volunteered to look after the apartment while we are away. We'll be back late tonight. The mercado is closed for the day and your Abuella left you a meal in the fridge. Sincerely, your father."

"Well," said Carlota, yawning again, "At least I get the day to myself. It's the weekend. No homework. And I am pretty sure my other friends are busy."

She decides to get that meal her grandma left in the fridge for which she opens said thing and sees that the meal is a bucnh of fattening sweets for her. She is just about to reach for the food before she suddenly, gives a frightened look. She suddenly remembers her dream where her body grew fat and the horrible figure took advantage of her fatness and immobility and imagines what would happen if she ate this meal, like getting fat and being attacked by people who do things like what the man in her dream did. Scared, she closed the fridge door and got a small amount of stuff to eat, like 2 pieces of brocoli and some tomato slices. And she got a glass of water to drink.

She went over to the couch to eat her small breakfast before turning on the television. A nature documentary about sheep was on.

"Look at the sheep, grazing the field," said the documentary voice-over, who sounded utterly smooth, "Each of them have a very slow apporach to the day by first eating as uch grass as they can stomach."

The documentary soon sees the sheep jumping over a fence.

"And look at these sheep jumping over the fence, and at one at a time no less. This is great exercise for them."

Carlota sees the sheep jumpign over the fence and everytime she sees one sheep doing it, her eyes get droopy. Soon, she falls backfirst onto the pillow on the couch's leftside as her feet rose and fell on to the right as her eyes have fully closed and sh is slowly breathing. Carlota has once again fallen asleep and combined with how fatigue she was today, it could be a very deep sleep.

...

Carlota suddenly found herself with a strawhat and a shepherd's crook.

"What in the..."

Carlota then saw a bunch of sheep grazing in the field. She gives a small smile at this cute, little development.

Soon, one of the sheep stuck it's head upright and turned to its backside. It bleats to the other sheep, who soon give a look of shock before they all ran away from the field. This confused Carlota.

"Wha-where are all of you going?"

She suddenly heard some low breathing and growling. Suddenly filled with fear, Carlota slowly turned around and saw a black wolf slowly approaching her. Carlota screamed and ran off, discarding her strawhat and crook. She screamed with fear as she ran before looking back and saw the wolf running after her, at rather great speed.

Because Carlota wasn't watching in front of her, she tripped over a small rock and fell on her stomach. The wolf then pinned her legs and arms down, effectively incapacitating her.

"Please don't eat me!" Carlota pleaded.

"Why not?" said a familiar, dark voice, "You are one tasty woman."

Carlota looked shocked before turning her heae to the wolf.

"You can talk?!"

"Is my voice not familiar to you?" said the wolf as he started moving the lower half of his body up-and-down on Carlota's backside repeatedly.

Needless to say, Carlota found this to be completely uncomfortable and she struggled to get up, but the wolf's strength was too much.

"What are you dong too..." Before Carlota could finish, she suddenly gained a realization.

"It's you!" said Carlota to the wolf, "You're the man who I dreamed about last night."

"Well, aren't you as brainy as you are beautiful." said the wolf patronizingly.

"Who are you?" asked Carlota in fear.

The wolf gon into her face and said, "I'm afraid that's for me to know and for you to find out." He then began licking her face very roughly. Carlota only barely had 2 seconds to breath before the wolf kept licking her face. With this combined with the wolf repeatedly humping her lower half, Carlota could only scream from the inside.

...

Carlota's was seen still asleep on the couch, only Lalo, the family's dog, was on top of her and licking her face repeatedly. This soon caused Carlota to wake up. She looked dazed and as her vision became clear, she saw Lalo on top of her.

Suddenly, Carlota looks shocked before she suddenly yelps and quickly escapes Lalo's grasp (since he was on her, but not really pinning her down). She rant to a side of the room and was breathing heavily while sweating up a storm.

"H...h...hey therem Lalo," she said with a scared smile on her face, "I don't mean to leave in a hurry, but I...I...I need to go!"

Carlota left the apartment and retreated to her room, leaviNG Lalo confused.

Sergio, the familiy's pet parrot, witnessed these events and was dressed in a snazzy suit while carrying a bubble-blowing smoke pipe.

"And so it begins." Sergio said ominously.


	3. Therapy

Carlota searches through the phonebook in her room while sitting on her bed.

"Come on. Come on."

She stopped at a page.

"Ah, here we go."

She points at the page and on said page, it reveals a number for a person named Dr. Ryan Cleckner, Dream Therapist. His offie was open Mondays-Saturdays from 10:00AM-6:00PM.

"6:00PM?" Carlota asked before turning to her electric-clock, which read 11:00AM.

"Okay, I have time. I should propably make an appointment first."

She took out her cellphone and dialed the number. She waited for the other side to answer.

"Hello?" asked a voice from the other side.

"Yeah hi, I would like to make an appontment to see Dr. Cleckner for today. Are there any avaliable times?" asked Carlota.

"Well, he's free all day, at least until 6:00." said the woman from the other end.

"Yeah, I read his schedule in my phone-book. I'm gonna come over as soon as possible, say around 11:45."

"Alright, but you better hurry if his office is far away from your place. Your name please?"

"Carltoa Casagrande." With that, she hung up, looked for the address in the phone book, wrote it down on some piece of paper, took out her purse to put that along with her cellphone in it and left her apartment with her purse.

...

The scene transitions to an office where Carlota is standing in front of and looks at the address on the paper she wrote down.

"Well this is the place." She put the address paper back in in her purse. "Thank heavens that Sid decided to watch Lalo and Sergio while I went here. And the taxi came just as I left the apartment."

She went into the office's waiting room and saw a woman typing stuff into a computer before she saw Carlota.

"Oh, hello. You must be Carlota."

"Yes," said Carltoa as she sat down on a chair.

"I'm Rubella, Dr. Cleckner's secretary." said the woman, now called Rubella, "He'll be with you in a second."

"Uh, okay." said Carlota.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang and she got it from her purse and answered.

"Hello?" Carlota asked.

"Carlota," came the voice of Ronnie Anne fro mthe other end.

"Ronnie Anne? Hey, how are thigns goign with mom's client?"

"It's fine, but never mind that now." said Ronnie Anne, "Sid just texted me and said that you asked her to watch Lalo and Sergio while you went off into town because, according to what she said, 'You made an appointment with someone in town.'"

Carlota looked nervous, obviously wanting to keep her family in the dark about what she's going through, since it would seem uncomfortable to talk about it in front of them, knowing how they can be with what dilema any family member was going through.

"Well Ronnie Anne," Carlota began to nervously explain, "I...I..." She tried to think of an excuse, before sighing with resignation. "I can't lie to you, I've been having this nightmare where some guy keeps attacking me and does..." she pauses for a minute, "very unspeakable things to me."

"Really?" asked Ronnie Anne, "How unspeakable?"

"Very." said Carlota, "I only had i two times. Last night and when I took a nap today. I don't want it to keep happening, so I'm now visiting a therapist to rectify this problem."

"Therapist?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, but please don't tell the rest of the family," she pleaded, "I don't want them to worry."

"Excuse me," said Rubella as Carlota looked at her, "But the doctor will see you now."

Carltoa then ended her call with her cousin, "I gotta go." She hung up her phone, put it in her purse and then entered the office, where a middle-aged man was sitting at his large desk, who's obvious Dr. Cleckner.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Casagrande," he said in a charming Romanian accent, "Please, have a seat."

Carlota then sat down on a nearby fainting couch and faced the doctor.

"Can you really help me with my dream problem, doctor?"

"Well the least I can do is try." Dr. Cleckner half-joked.

"Okay," Carltoa breathed as she began to explain her dreams to the doctor, "It all started last night..."

...

Pretty soon, she ended up discussing the dream she had nearly an hour ago.

"...then I woke up when my dog Lalo licked my face."

"Oh, like the wolf you were dreaming about?" asked Dr. Cleckner.

"Yes," said Carlota, "It's like no matter what I dream about, he shows up to, well, you know."

"Attack you in the most inhumane way possible?" asked Dr. Cleckner.

Carltoa looked deadpan, "Yes, that."

"I must say Carlota," began Dr. Cleckner, "This is quite a conundrum."

"Well that's why after that dream, I came down here for professional help."

Dr. Cleckner gave look of though before saying, "Lucky for you, I think I know what to do."

"Really?" asked Carlota hopefully.

"Yes," said Dr. Cleckner, "You just need to assert your dominance within your dreams."

Carlota looked confused, "I don't follow."

"Just confront the guy in your dreams, beat down in some sort of fight, and if he tries to come back, you show him who's boss."

Carlota then looked nervous.

"What are you, mad? He's too scary." Carlota complained.

"He's just a figmit of your dreams." Cleckner said dismissively, "He can't do any lasting damage in the real world. But if you're really all that scared, perhaps I can give you the courage you need."

...

Carlota was soon laying down on the fainting couch, looking with great focus at a pocket watch Dr. Clecker was swinging in front of her. He's apparently hypnotizing Carlota in order to get her to face the miscreant within her head.

"Carlota," said Dr. Cleckner dramatically, "Listen to my voice. Your eyelids are feeling heavy. You are falling into a deep, deep sleep."

Carlota's eyes began to droop before shutting completely, fallen under the hypnosis and she was breathing slowly.

"Alright, my dear," said Dr. Clecker as the background around Carlota turned into a black-and-white spiral (to symbolize her trance) and she soon fell into it like a vortex while still sleeping, "You will enter a dream where the next time you face off against this threat of a man, you will have the courage to confront him. Courage. Remember, courage."

"Courage," Carltoa muttered as she continued to fall into the vortex.

"Courage..."

...

Suddenly, Carlota was seen on what appaears to be an empty basketball field, wearing only a trench coat and fedora hat, just standing there.

Suddenly again, some people came out from the shadows came out and they had the faces of the man in her first dream and they ran to her.

She opens her eyes to her attackers and gives a swift kick to the one in front and began beating the rest of them into the ground. Soon enough, after a bunch of beatings, they disappeared.

"Yeah, that's right." She said confidently, "I'm not afraid of any of you! But really, is that the best you can do?"

"Oh, you wish." said a very familiar and creepy voice.

Carlota looked surprised and looked around her, searching for the man.

"Where are you?" she demanded, wanting the man to show himself, "Come on out like a man! I'm not scared of you?"

The voice just laughed derisively.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you are," said the voice, "That's just the hypnosis talking."

As Carlota still looked around, she failed to notice a hand creeping out of a large puddle behind her. The hand grabbed her leg, causing her to scream as it pulled her into the puddle, leaving her trenchcoat and hat behind.

Carlota, however, was inside no puddle. It looked more like the ocean and she was holding her breath. She tried to swim back up, but was held back by something. Turning, she saw the man from her first dream, only this time, he was a merman with a black fish-bottom. She tried to free herseld, but the man was not giving up and soon, he rapped his fish-botom part around Carlota's body, almost like a rope, rendering her helpless.

"You think you can stop me?" asked the man as he tightened his grip on Carltoa, "No amount of hypnotherapy can make me go away. But if you're so dead-set on making me do so, the only thing I can contribute to that is giving you my name."

He got to Carlota's ear and whispered, "Cal Sadeler."

Carlota gave Cal a glance before he came to her face and gave her a forceful kiss on the mouth, much to her shock. He also grabbed Carlota's neck rather roughly. Carlota struggled to escape his grasp (and his unwanted kiss) while he is choking her. After about 20 seconds of this, Carlota soon began to lose consciousness until finally, she shut her eyes and her entire body went limp. Smiling, Cal released her neck, her mouth, and even released her from his fish-bottom grasp, letting Carltoa slowly rise up to the service.

...

When she hits the surface, Carota wakes up back in Dr. Cleckner's office, raising up and gasping heavily.

"Woah there Carlota," said Cleckner, "Is all well? Did you finalyl stop your attacker?"

'No," said Carlota with disappointment, "He still managed to get the best of me."

"Oh," said Cleckner sadly, "Sorry I couldn't be on any grand help. Would you like a glass of water to calm yourself down?"

As he said this, he produced a glass of water and offered it to Carlota. She was about to take it before she suddenly remembered her hypnosis-induced dream about what happened to her while underwater, so she retractd her arm.

"N-no, sorry." said Carlota swiftly yet politeley to Dr. Cleckner.

"Uh, okay." said Dr. Cleckner as he drank the water himself.

"Look," said Carlota, getting up from the couch, "Thanks for trying to help. But I need to go. Wait, how long was I asleep?"

Dr. Cleckner looked at his watch and said, "About...an hour."

"Okay," said Carlota as she left the office.

"I hope that girl gets rid of that dreadful man inside her soon," Cleckner said to himself, "He seems to be doing a lot to her."


	4. Cal's History

Carlota was currently eating at a nearby vegan-style restaurant. She chose this because she still had insecurties about her weight due to the first nightmare she had last night. She also chose to drink some tea instead of water because of her current nightmare which made her wary of water. She looked out the window and saw a stray dog passing by the restaurant, which made her cringe as the nightmare she had earlier that day gave her a fear of dogs, with Lalo regretably included.

"This can't last forever," said Carltoa to herself, utterly stressing her problem, "I have got to find a way to get this Sadeler guy out of my mind."

She then saw a man with spectacles carrying a tray of food in fornt of her, looking flabbergasted.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Carlota in confusion.

The man composed himself and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you mention that name, Sadeler. As in 'Cal Sadeler'?"

"Yes?" Carlota said, nonpulsed.

The man looked around before putting his tray on Carlota's table and taking out a notepad and writing on it before ripping the note away form the pad and giving it to Carlota. Carlota took it and read its contents.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE, PLEASE VISIT THE GREAT LAKES CITY MENTAL ASYLUM AFTER YOUR LUNCH-DR. SPEC."

Carlota looked suspicious after reading beforel ooking and saw that the man, Dr. Spec, is gone.

Carltoa then began to get weired out.

...

Carlota stood in fron of the very destination she was asked to look come to, the Great Lakes City Mental Asylum.

"I hope this was worth the $5.00 ticket and the 10-minute bus ride." Carlota said to herself.

She went up to the asylum door and knocked. The door opened and it revealed Dr. Spec.

"Ah, I was hoping you would come." He whispered. "Please come in."

Carlota did so and Dr. Spec looked around before closing the door. He then faced Carlota.

"You're doing a good thing by looking into the cretin inside your mind, ma'am."

"It's Carlota Casagrande," said Carlota, "And how do you know who this Sadeler guy is?"

"Well," said Dr. Specs, "Let's just say that you're not the only girl whose mind he has invaded."

Carlota looked confused, "What?"

Dr. Spec sighed, "Please follow right this way."

They soon entered a hall where there were many wailing girls, mostly in their eighteens, nineteens, or early twenties.

"What is with these girls?" Carlota asked in fear.

"Cal Sadeler," said Dr. Specs, "As I said before, you aren't the only girl who got her mind invaded by him."

Carlota looked scared, "You mean?"

"Yes," Dr. Spec said sadly, "All of these girls were victims of that horrid man. Attacking them in their dreams where people cannot help them in."

"Did he do to them what he also did to me?" asked Carlota, almost afraid to ask.

Dr. Spec looked a little confused before Carlota whispered in his ear and he suddenly gave a shocked look.

"Oh, yes." He said, confirming her fears, "Cal did that to everyone of these girls many, many times in their dreams that it drove them mad, That is why they were committed here. And the most strangest part of this is that he attacks every one in a different manner and it has gave them completely irrational fears.."

The walked over to a patient's cell.

"Take for example this poor young lady, Kelly Bennett."

Carltoa looked into her cell and saw a 21-year old girl sit in a fetal position in her room, rocking back and forth.

"My hair," said Kelly feeling her hair, "It's still here. What was that?" Kelly looked to the side with paranoia, "A trophy. Please don't let it be a trophy. I don't anyone to do something to me as a trophy!"

Carlota could only look at the girl with sympathy before turning back to Dr. Spec.

"You know, of all the times Cal appeared in my dreams, I suddenly began developing some phobias."

"Really now?" asked Dr. Spec.

"Yeah; getting fat, dogs, and water." said Carlota.

"I see."

"Why is he doing this anyway?" asked Carlota.

"Well for that," began Dr. Spec, "We'll have to go to my office."

...

In Dr. Spec office, he gave a paper with a huge description and a picture of Cal himself. Carlota began to read it.

"Cal Sadeler, age 42. Found guilty on 15 charges of sexual abuse on underage girls. Was commited to Great Lakes City Asylum where hopefully, the treatment there will cause him to rehabilitate from his predatory ways. But on his first day, he has committed suicide in his cell with a sharpened pencil. A strange thing is that he has written a phrase within his cell, 'Intret postulátio mea spiritu ambulate inter vivos'." She turned to Dr. Spec.

"I am afraid I haven't the foggiest clue what this phrase means." said Dr. Spec.

Carlota sighs as she took a picture of the file with her phone before deciding to take her leave.

"Thanks anyway, doctor." She sad as she left.

Dr. Specs looked sad, "So long Carlota, I wish that there was a way to get rid of Sadeler."

...

Carlota walked back to the cell hall. She looked at the many girls within their cells befor egetting a frightful thought

...

Carltoa is sitting in a cell, tied up in a straight-jacket and rocking back-and-forth all with a crazed grin on her face.

"It's all okay, Carlota," she said to herself in an eerily calm voice, "There are no dogs around. There's no water that will drown you. And your body is as slim as ever."

She gave a crazed giggle as, unknown to her, her family is watching her from outside with somber looks on her face.

Freida said sadly, "I cannot beleive this happened to her."

Carlos comforted her, "None of us can, deary."

Ronnie Anne gave her own sad two-cents, "The one person who is basically my big sister ends up in a funny farm."

Carl was next, "I just don't know how this oculd have happened."

Rosa then said, "Well, however it happened, this is her new home now."

The Casagrande-Santiago's lowered their heads in sadness but also submit to this fact.

...

Carlota snapped back to reality as she gave a look of fear.

"Oh, geez!" she said in shock, "If I don't find a way to get Cal out of my mind, I'm gonna end up here."

She then gave anotherl ook of fright.

"Not only that, but he will just move on to some other poor girl to put in this mental hospital."

With that, she left the hospital with a determined look on her face. She not only has to get Cal out of her head but also just get rid of him entirely.


	5. A Message in Latin

The Casagrande/Santiagos came home at 9:00 PM.

Bobby said tiredly, "Geez Aunt Frida, why did your client had to drive a hard bargain?"

Frida said, "I honestly have no idea. People can be annoyingly stubborn."

"Well," said Ronnie Anne, "At least we're home."

"Yes," said Rosa before shouting, "Carlota, your familia has returned!"

She got no respone.

"Mija?" asked Freida.

They went across the hall to Carlota's room and knocked, only for it to open.

"The door's not locked." said C.J.

"Strange," said Carl. "Carlota's usually all about privacy."

The family opens the door and sees the teenage latino girl sittiing on her bed looking at a book and mumbling to herself, which makes them little scared. On Carlota's

"Carlota?" said Carlos.

Carlota jumped in fright and looked at her relatives.

"Oh, hey guys," said Carlota meekly, "Didn't know you were home."

"Mija, what are you doing?" asked Freida.

Carlota froze for a second to think of a lie, still not wanting her family to get involved with her current problem.

"Uh...homework?" Carlota lied with a nervous, insincere smile.

The family gave suspicious glances at her.

"Y-yeah, I was doing some homework." Carlota tried to keep up her lie, "I've been given a small assignment in learning a little bit of different language. I'm haivng trouble finidng out the meaning to one phrase that I don't even know what language it is."

Showed them the phrase that Dr. Sepc showed her.

Rosa soon spoke, "Let my spirit walk among the living."

Carlota and the rest of the Casagrandes looked at Rosa with shock.

"I happen to know some latin when I see it." said Rosa.

Carlota looked surprised, "Oh, well thank you abuella."

Hector then said, "Well, if you're just doing homework, that's fine."

The Casagrande's then left but Ronnie Anne stayed behind and shut the door with her inside Carlota's room.

"Alright Carlota," said Ronnie Anne, confronting her cousin, "What's going on around here? You said earlier over the phone that you're visiting a therapist over a dream where some guy keeps attacking you."

Carlota said, scared, "I did."

Ronnie Anne then asked skeptically, "So I guess he cured you now then?"

Carlota got even more nervous and sweated profousley before sighing in defeat.

"Alright Ronnie Anne, I should tell you."

...

Carlota soon expalined everyhting that was happening to her to Ronnie Anne, who was sitting on the bed.

"So this guy is basically a lunatic who somehow managed to make his spirt walk around living people and enters their dreams for his own cruel pelasures?"

Carlota sighs, "Pretty much."

"And that us why you visited that therapist today?"

Carlota nods.

"And after that," said Carlota, "I was visited by this doctor from an asylum and when he invited me there, he showed all of the other girls who were victims of Cal in their dreams and they were all completely out of their minds! That could be me in their in a matter of weeks, Ronnie Anne!"

Ronnie Anne looked at her cousin with worry, wondering how to help her.

"I really think everyone else should know about this problem," said Ronnie Anne.

"Are you mad, Ronnie Anne?" asked Carlota in hysterics, "They'll drive me crazy with worry! I can't tell them about this!"

"Well, I don't know what else to do. If Cal keeps attacking you, does our family worrying over you sound like the worst thing right now?"

Carlota thought about what she said for a minute before sighing in resignition.

"Maybe you're right."

The cousins then leave the room.


	6. The Family Meets Cal

Carlota and Ronnie Anne were sitting on the couch with their family standing around them. They have just told everyone about what's been going on with Carlota.

Rosa was the first to speak, "So let me get this straight, there is some creep inside your head."

Hector was next, "And you say everytime you fall asleep, he shows up."

Maria then spoke, "And he's been doing 'terrible things' to do."

CJ then added, "So you went to visit a therapist today to end this."

Carl spoke next, "And when that didn't help, you visited some asylum where this guy indirectly put other girls and drove them crazy."

Bobby gave his two cents, "And that Latin phrase wasn't really homework, but something this Cal cretin wrote down when he was alive before committing suicide in the aforementioned asylum."

Carlota nodded in embarrassment, confirming all that they've said.

Frida then asked, "What 'terrible things' has this Cal guy done?"

Carlos joined in, "Yeah."

Carlota is about to speak, but looks at her 3 little brothers and her little cousin before motioning for her parents to come in closer. They did and she whispered in their ears. Then their eyes shot open in shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frida and Carlos shuted so loudly that every tennant in their apartment heard it.

"What?" asked Carl, "What were these terrible things?"

"You, Carlitos, CJ, and Ronnie Anne will understand when you're older." said Carlota nervously.

"Well, we're adults," said Hector as he motioned to himself, Rosa, and Maria, and Bobby, "Well, less-moreso with Bobby,"

Bobby looked offended by this.

"What is he doing to her in her dreams?" asked Maria.

Carlos and Frida were pretty shocked but motioned for them to come forward and whispered to them. Needless to say, they were rpetty shocked as well.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The other adults shouted like they did before and, like before, the tennant heard and was surprised.

We cut back to the Casagrandes as the adults were positively speechless.

"Okay," said Carl, "Now I really want to know what you're talking about."

"Guys, please just calm down," said Ronnie Anne.

"CALM DOWN?!" Rosa bellowed, "Our granddaughter has been victimized by some dream-hopping ghost who has defiled her innocence and the innocence of others and you want us to calm down!"

"Sis," said Bobbty, "I already know about the stuff they're speaking of and let me tell you, it's something Lori would stop loving me over if I ever think of doing that kind of thing to her."

"Look," said CJ, "I honestly find this to be prepausterous. When a person dies, their souls either to a wonderous place or a not-so-wonderous place."

"I know this seems hard to believe CJ," said Carlota, "But it's the truth."

"Well, how is this Cal guy still free to move about Earth if he died then?" asked CJ skeptically.

"Yeah," said Carl, "Even I believe that is far-fetched."

"Well..." Carlota tried to explain

"Wait a minute," Rosa interupted, "That latin phrase I saw translated to was 'Let my spirit walk amoung the living'. He must've been some kind of voodoo guy who used that phrase to keep his spirit on Earth."

"Come on Abuella," said Carl, "Everybody knows that is utterly implausible."

"Well, him being in my dreams and happening to once be alive seems very plausible now," said Carlota. "I didn't tell you guys before because I know how you get when a family member is in a dilemma."

"Miha," said Rosa, "I know we have sort of a history of overreacting to our family's vairous problems. But it is only because..."

"I know," Carlota interupted, "We love each other."

"Yes," said Maria, "And Ronnie Anne, she told you about the therapist visist on account of Sid, who Carlota asked to look after Sergio and Lalo?"

"She did," said Ronnie Anne.

Sergio suddenly flies into the scene and sqwaks, "She was a good pet sitter, by the way." He took his leave.

Ronnie Anne continued, "And she told me not to inform all of you."

"We can see that." said Hector.

Suddenly, Lalo appears, his face covered in water and is trying to get cookies from uptop the fridge.

"Lalo must've been drinking from the toilet again," said Maria, "And now he wants a cookie."

"I'll stop him," said Bobby.

Carlota looked at the cookies, Lalo, and the water on his face and gave a look of fear.

"What's wrong, Carlota?" asked Ronnie Anne

"I forgot to mention that after Cal attacks me, whenever I wake up, I develop a fear of something."

"Really, now?" asked Frida.

"Yes, he atracked me 3 times, so now I have 3 fears: gaining weight, dogs, and water."

"Dogs?" asked Rosa, "Does that include Lalo?"

"I'm afraid so." said Carlota sadly.

Lalo apparently heard this and sadly walked away just as Bobby was holding him back fro mthe cookies.

"Well that's one way to keep Lalo from getting stuff from top of the fridge."

"Did these girls at the asylum have strange fears as well?" asked Hector.

"Yes."

"Oh my," said Carlos. "This is more serious than I thought."

"It gets worse, Dad," said Carlota in complete fear, "He won't stop with me. Once I'm in the asylum, he'll just move on to the next teenage girl. And the next one. And so on."

The family looked at each other in complete worry, sensing how dire the situation is.

Carlota then asked, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well," said Rosa in determination, "I know a thing or two about spirits that might finally put a little end to Cal's escapades."

...

Carlota was laying on her bed with flower peddles all around along with some candles around her room (all while trying to avoud the flowers hitting the candles to avoid a fire hazard). Her family was around her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Abuella?" asked Carlota.

"Believe me Carlota," said Rosa as she was writing something down, "I do a little practice exorcism every now and then. And Hector thought I was crazy to do so."

Hector immediately got defensive, "Well, a spirit possessing someone does soudn utterly insane."

"Only Carlota isn't being possessed," said CJ, "Her mind just has a nasty intruder."

"Okay," said Rosa, "I finished writing down what I need in roder for this exorcism to hopefully work. There's just one more thing that has to be done, but Carlota, I don't think you'll like it."

"What?" asked Carlota.

Rosa looked hesitant before saying, "I'm going to need you to fall asleep again."

Carlota looked absolutely shocked, "Are you kidding me?"

"Miha," said Rosa, "Cal only assaults you in your dreams and I need you to dream in order to lure him out."

Carlota wanted to debate, but soon consented.

"Well, I am desperate to get rid of him."

"Good," said Rosa beofr handing her a cup of tea with some pills in it, "These sleeping pills in this tea should help you fall alseep."

Carlota took the cup and drank its contents until it's empty and gives the cup back to Rosa. Soo, Carlota gives a soft yawn before looking drowsy.

"Yep," she said rather jokingly, "It's working."

At that moment, Carlota gave in to her fatigue and falls down on her bed backfirst, completely asleep.

"Alright then," said Rosa as she came to her granddaughter with her notes in hand, "Time for the exorcism."

"I sure hope this works, you guys." whispered Bobby.

Rosa read from her notes.

"Spiritus ex interious haec puella's animo,  
relinquo eius et terra quod vos iterum alliges duplicia."

They family looked and saw that nothing happened.

"Don't worry," said Rosa, "I won't get it the first time."

She repeated the phrase.

"Spiritus ex interious haec puella's animo,  
relinquo eius et terra quod vos iterum alliges duplicia."

This time however, the candles went out, surprising the family. Rosa tried once more.

"Spiritus ex interious haec puella's animo,  
relinquo eius et terra quod vos iterum alliges duplicia."

Suddenly, out of Carlota's sleeping head, comes an white apparition of Cal with his ghost tail being inside Carlota and he has no pupils in his eyes. From the looks of things, Cal looks completely stressed out and is breathing. The family can only look on in fear as Cal then spoke.

"Apparently, the Granny knows her voodoo." Cal said in distaste.

"Granny?!" said Rosa in offense as she dropped her notes and was about to attack Cal before Hector held her back.

"You know," said Cal as he addressed the whole family, "When Carlota brought all of you into this, I thought there was nothing you could do to stop me."

"Shows what you know," said Hector, "We got you out of her body."

"On the contrary," said Cal with a devious smile, "I'm only halfway out. Rosa here only said the phrase enough times to temporarily remove me."

"Well, I'll fix that." Rosa tried to grab her papers, but suddenly, Carlota jumps from her bed and grabs the papers. The family looked shicked before Carlota reveals to have glowing red-orange eyes and has a villaonous galre about her.

"Oh dear," Cal said mockingly, "I appears I forgt to tell Carlota that I was capable of of possessing her and bringing her under my control."

The family looked shocked before Frida found her courage.

"You leave my daughter alone! Bad enough you've been attacking her in her dreams, now you have to make her your puppet?"

"Well, I can't very well have all of you trying to get rid of me, so why not use her as a walking human shield? Because you all seem to love her so much, you wouldn't want to cause any bodily harm to her."

The family looked at each other and grunted in frustration, knowing that he's right.

"But you all gave me a huge idea of how I can keep up my little scheme and stop you from trying to stop me."

"What's that?" asked Carlos.

Cal grinned wickedly, "Have Carlota kill all of you."

The family looked shocked as the brainwashed Carlota lunged after them.


	7. Defeating Cal

The Casgrandes were tied up together and had their mouths bounded with ducktape and they were all in the living room all while the hypnotized Carlota was pouring gasoline around the place. Lalo and Sergio were put in cages to keep them from interfering and were tied up as well. Lalo was wearing a muzzle while Sergio's beak was tied shut by a miniature rope. Cal, meanwhile, was still sticking out of Carlota's head with an evil grin on his face.

"I bet all of you are finding it completely ridiiculous that I took extreme measures to ensure that I continue doing what I do," said Cal derisively, "But you see, when I was alive, I knew that the authorities would ensure that I never try and do the things I did ever again as long as I live. So I thought that if I could not do them in life, I might as well do them after death. So I brushed up on learning voodoo and that's soon what brings us here today."

The Casagrandes looks positively angry at the spirit.

"You know something," mused Cal, "Out of every fear I gave little Carly here, I think hurting her family will be the biggest fear she has deep down! And I'll bet her true self is looking at this horrible development."

As he said, we zoom in on the mesmerized Carlota's right eye and inside was very tiny Carlota banging on the eye like it was a window and she is screaming something indistinct (think of Dustin Hoffman's character at the end of The Graduate). Back in reality, the brainwashed Carlota finished soaking the place in gasoline.

"Ah," said Cal, "That is the sign that is time for the fire."

The family looked positively scared as Carlota went to get some matches at a nearby drawer. They then desperately yelled, but were held back by the tape on their mouths.

"Alright Carlota," said Cal viciously, "Time to give your family the barbeque of a lifetime!"

Carlota is about to light a match before catching a glimpse at her family as the yall looked positively scared and sad. As she looks at them, e cut back to the mini-Carlota was rising with a light covering her. Looking at herself, she gave a look of determination and flew out of the eye and into another part of her body. Outside, the hypnotized Carlota stood in place.

"What are you waiting for?" asked an annoyed Cal, "Finish them off."

However, instead of listening, Carlota just closed her eyes, dropped the match and it's box, and gave a grunting look before reopening her eyes, and they have returned to normal and had the same determined face on her that the minature version had moments prior.

"No." Carlota said in tranquil anger.

Cal and the family looked shocked that Carlota managed to free herself from Cal's control.

Cal then got angry, "What do you think you're doing? I am you master."

He tried to take contorl over Carlota again, but with minimal results before she regained control.

"You're nobody's master, Cal." said Carlota with venom in her voice as she stepped forward to him while also making him step back since he was still coming from her head, "You are just a bully. A bully to teenage girls everywhere. You break them down emotionally and scar them so that they will not have any nerve to finally put you in your place and I became no different from every other girl you have haunted."

"Stop this at once!" Cal orders and tries to control Carlota again, but as before, he barely succeeds before Carlota snaps out of it again.

"Well Cal," said Carlota, resuming her speech, "You can bully me, you can break me down, you can emotionally scar me, you can even murder me."

The family looked uneasy when she said that last part.

"But trying to make me murder my own family?" Carlota asked in anger, "That is way over the line!"

Cal got very frustrated at his puppet's defiance.

"I am serious Carlota!" Cal shouted, though with barely any fear. He tried to control her again, but Carlota once more regained control of herself.

"So am I Cal," Carlota's newfound tenacity did not falter the slightest, "You have done so much damage in life and after death. Well, it all ends here."

She takes out her grandmother's exorcism note cards (Cal had Carlota put them in her pocket to dispose of later). Needless to say, Cal was shocked.

Carlota began reading from them.

"Spiritus ex interious haec puella's animo,  
relinquo eius et terra quod vos iterum alliges duplicia."

Cal felt a supernatural shock come to him. He got very desperate.

"Carlota, stop!" Cal demanded, pulling out all stops to repossess her.

Throug ha mental tug-of-war, Cal went to his fullest strength to bring Carlota under his contorl again, but Carlota still kept regianing control. However, Cal is not giving up and Carlota is straining herself trying to stay in command and only barely keeping herself in power to read the cards."

"Spiritus ex...interious haec...puella's animo,  
relinquo eius et...terra quod vos...iterum alliges...duplicia."

Cal felt another supernatural surge come to him and is barely keeping himself in tact.

"Alright, that's it!" Cal shouted, obviously at his wits end, "Let's see how well you can do with your new fears."

Cal used his supernatural powers to make Carlota see herself as a bloated young lady who is in a shallow and is being circled by wolves, all while still in her apartment building.

Carlota looks frightened at first, but decided to finsih what she has started as she continued reading from the cards.

"Spiritus ex interious haec puella's animo,  
relinquo eius et terra quod vos iterum alliges duplicia."

As she continued reading, she gets fatter, the wolves move in to attack her, and she began drowning in the lake. However, after Carlota finishes the incantation, a surge causes all these illusions to disappear. She was again in great shape (though her mental state is a different story), the wolves were gone, and the apartment was no longer flooded. She looked over to Cal, who was obviously on his last breath.

Carlota the decided to end this whole thing once and for all as she read the cards one last time.

"Spiritus ex interious..." She began

"Carlota, wait please!" said Cal, utterly desperate.

"...haec puella's animo," Carltoa resumed, ignoring Cal.

"You can't end my ambitions, you just cant!" Cal was grasping at straws.

"Relinquo eius et terra..."

Cal tried one more time to possess Carlota

"...quod vos iterum alliges duplicia!" Carlota finished with huge passion.

This last surge was not like the rest. The surge defuses Cal's possession power and it hits Cal like crazy. Cal screamed in agony as Carlota and her incapacitated family looked on with awe as Cal slowly evaporated away while screaming.

"NO!"

Soon, there was no trace of Cal left. His entire apparition body, his ghostly tail coming from Carlota's head, they were all gone. Carlota did it. Cal would not terrorize any girl anymore.

Throughout all of this Ronnie Anne managed to free her right hand and managed to pull the tape off her mouth and untie her brother, who then untied her and soon, they untied the rest of the family and the tapes over their mouths were off. Lalo and Sergio were freed as well.

"Carlota, you did it!" Frida cheered as she looked at her daughter, who was strangly and slowly staggering left and right.

"Honey?" asked Carlos.

Ronnie Anne went to her cousin and turned her around. Carltoa looked absolutely dizzy before falling head fist on Ronnie Anne, who screamed in shock as she was hit by her cousin's body. The family cringed and saw Carlota was smilign blissfully while laying on Ronnie Anne as if she was a pillow and was breathing slowly.

"Looks like after all that," Hector stated, "Carlota will finally have a good night's sleep."

Ronnie Anne groans, "God to know."


	8. A Brighter Future-Or Is It?

Carlota was seen sleeping peacefully in her own bed (having been brought to it by her family) and she was dreaming. Unlike the other times in this story, this dream was different.

...

Carlota was laying on a bed on top of an ice-cream mountain and is repeatedly scooping up some bites to eat, causing her to put on weight. She hears barking and looks to see a tiny chihuahua coming up to her. She let the dog jump on the bed with her and it started licking her face. She laughed for a minute before taking the dog off her and taking out a glass of water and drinking from it before stopping and sighing with relief.

...

Back in reality, Carlota begins stirring in her bed and waking up. She yawns as she lifted herself up and stretched her arms before coming out of the bed.

"That was the best sleep I had in a short while." Carlota said.

Carlota left her room and went to her family's living room where she sees them all sitting in it. They turn their attention to her.

"Miha!" said Rosa.

"Look who's up." said Maria.

"Sis, cuz," exclaimed Carlota's sisters and cousins respectively as they ran up to hug her.

"Hey guys," said Carlota.

"So," said Carlos, "How does it feel to rid yourself of a madman's spirit who intruded in your mind as well as save a bunch of other teenage girls like yourself from the fate of living in an asylum?"

"Pretty good, to be honest." said Carlota.

"I called that Dr. Specs man," said Frida, "And he told me to tell you how pleased he is that you finally got rid of Cal."

"Well, that's nice." said Carlota.

"I'm just glad this whole nightmare is over." said Bobby.

"Speak for yourself," said Carl rather moodily, "I'm still high-strung about almost getting burned alive."

"Yeah," said Ronnie Anne, "I think was a traumatizing moment for all of us."

"Hey," said Maria, "At least we can put this whole mess behind us."

"Yeah," the whole family said.

...

At night, on the opposite side of the city, a man in a black cloak was walking to a small, secluded shack behind an abandoned alleyway. Once he enters and shuts the door, he turns on the light from a hanging lamp. He then goes to a nearby desk which features a photo of Cal and some other guy as they hold each other with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Cal," said the cloaked figure, "How sloppy you were. Well don't you worry."

A hand comes from the cloak and is carrying a voodoo-like doll that looks like Carlota.

"That little brat is going to get what's coming to her."

The figure laughs evilly and does an 'evil-laugh' pose.

THE END


End file.
